ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Replay
Disney Replay 'is a US basic cable and satellite television network, owned by the Disney-ABC Television Group division of the Walt Disney Company. It is under the direction of Disney-ABC Television Group President Ben Sherwood. The channel's headquarters is located on West Alameda Ave. in Burbank, California. Disney Channel International Networks, currently run by President Carolina Lightcap, is a global portfolio of more than 90 kid-driven, family inclusive entertainment channels and/or channel feeds available in over 160 countries and 30 languages. The platform brands are Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, and Disney Replay. In 2019, the Walt Disney Company announced its launch of the family-oriented cable channel. Disney Replay will launch nationally on February 10th, 2019 at 7am ET with the Disney Channel-produced series ''The Emperor's New School. The channel's programming carries through to its transition to a basic cable channel, targeted mainly at Millennials, but to young men during the daytime, and young adults during primetime and at night. History 2013-2016: Replay as a programming block "Disney Replay" was a block that debuted on April 17, 2013, featuring episodes of defunct Disney Channel Original Series that premiered between 2000 and 2007 (such as Even Stevens, Lizzie McGuire, That's So Raven, and Cory in the House). Airing Wednesday nights/early Thursday mornings (as a nod to the popular social media trend "Throwback Thursday"), originally from 12:00 to 1:00 a.m. Eastern and Pacific Time, the block expanded to six hours (running until 6:00 a.m. Eastern/Pacific) on August 14, 2014. Programs featured on Disney Replay were added to the WATCH Disney Channel service on August 16, 2014. The block was discontinued on April 28, 2016 and moved to Freeform on May 2, 2016 called That's So Throwback. 2016: That's So Throwback Launched in 2015 as a month-long programming stunt, "That's So Throwback" was a block of Disney Channel original programs (similar in format to that network's "Disney Replay" block) that aired Monday through Fridays from 12:00 to 2:00 a.m. Eastern Time. It featured a lineup of five Disney Channel Original Series from the 2000s each Monday through Thursday night (consisting of Even Stevens, That's So Raven, Hannah Montana, and Kim Possible, with a select Disney Channel Original Movie from the late 1990s and 2000s airing on Fridays. 2017-2018: Hiatus During these two years, Disney Channel would occasionally play throwback episodes of shows such as Good Luck Charlie, A.N.T Farm, Austin and Ally, Liv and Maddie and Jessie as these shows still had reruns. The channel would also show episodes of Hannah Montana and That's So Raven, only once in a while. During the 2018 holiday season, Disney Channel showed episodes of shows such as JESSIE, Hannah Montana, Austin and Ally, Girl Meets World and Liv and Maddie. Those were mainly the only times Disney would show previous shows. 2019-present: Disney Replay as a TV channel On December 21, 2018, Disney Channel and Disney XD made promos announcing the launch of Disney Replay. It included clips of shows such as Hannah Montana, Sonny With A Chance, That's So Raven and Wizards of Waverly Place ''and Wand IDs of Disney Channel stars on the Disney Channel version. The channels have also announced that many other shows would be shown on the channel such as ''Phil of The Future, Lizzie McGuire, Even Stevens, Cory in The House, Phineas and Ferb, ''and others as well. Programming The channel airs repeats of former Disney Channel original series (such as ''Kim Possible, That's So Raven, Lizzie McGuire, Hannah Montana, Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place, Jessie, and Austin and Ally), occasional reruns of former Disney XD original series (such as Aaron Stone, Zeke and Luther, and Phineas and Ferb), original made-for-TV movies, feature films, short-form programs and music videos from artists signed to sister companies Hollywood Records and Walt Disney Records as well as songs featured in recent and upcoming Disney feature film releases (full versions of these music videos typically air only during the video's premiere and as filler between programs, while shorter versions usually air during promo breaks during the current program). Current Disney Channel programming Live-action *''Even Stevens'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''That's So Raven'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Phil of The Future'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Hannah Montana'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Cory In The House'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Suite Life on Deck'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Sonny With a Chance'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''JONAS'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Shake It Up'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''A.N.T Farm'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Jessie'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Austin and Ally'' (February 10, 2019–present) Animated *''The Proud Family'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Kim Possible'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (February 10, 2019–present) Short series *''Express Yourself'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Disney 411'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Prank Stars'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Disney 365'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Pass The Plate with Brenda Song & Karan Brar and Peyton List'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''As The Bell Rings with Demi Lovato'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''TTI: The Time I...'' (February 10, 2019–present) Current Disney XD programming Live-action *''Aaron Stone'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Zeke and Luther'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''I'm In The Band'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Pair of Kings'' (February 10, 2019–present) Animated *''House of Mouse'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''DuckTales'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Goof Troop'' (July 14, 2019–present) *''Kim Possible'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Dave The Barbarian'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''The Emperor's New School'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (February 10, 2019–present) *''Gravity Falls'' (February 10, 2019–present) Daily Schedule Monday *'''6:00AM- Emperor’s New School *'6:30AM'- American Dragon *'7:00AM'- Phineas and Ferb *'7:30AM'- Phineas and Ferb *'8:00AM'- Lilo and Stitch *'8:30AM'- Dave The Barbarian *'9:00AM'- Kim Possible *'9:30AM'- Kim Possible *'10:00AM'- Disney Channel Original Movie *'11:30AM'- The Proud Family *'12:00PM'- Cory In The House *'12:30PM'- That’s So Raven *'1:00PM'- JONAS *'1:30PM'- Phil of The Future *'2:00PM'- Shake It Up *'2:30PM'- Austin & Ally *'3:00PM'- Even Stevens *'3:30PM'- Lizzie McGuire *'4:00PM'- Wizards of Waverly Place *'4:30PM'- A.N.T Farm *'5:00PM'- The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'5:30PM'- The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'6:00PM'- The Suite Life on Deck *'6:30PM'- The Suite Life on Deck *'7:00PM'- JESSIE *'7:30PM'- JESSIE *'8:00PM'- Good Luck Charlie *'8:30PM'- Good Luck Charlie *'9:00PM'- Sonny With A Chance *'9:30PM'- Sonny With A Chance *'10:00PM'- Wizards of Waverly Place *'10:30PM'- Wizards of Waverly Place *'11:00PM'- A.N.T Farm *'11:30PM'- Hannah Montana *'12:00AM'- That's So Raven *'12:30AM'- Pair of Kings *'1:00AM'- Sonny With A Chance *'1:30AM'- Austin and Ally *'2:00AM'- JONAS *'2:30AM'- Zeke and Luther *'3:00AM'- Phil of The Future *'3:30AM'- Even Stevens *'4:00AM'- Aaron Stone *'4:30AM'- I’m In The Band *'5:00AM'- House of Mouse *'5:30AM'- DuckTales Wednesday *'6:00AM'- Emperor’s New School *'6:30AM'- American Dragon *'7:00AM'- Phineas and Ferb *'7:30AM'- Phineas and Ferb *'8:00AM'- Lilo and Stitch *'8:30AM'- Dave The Barbarian *'9:00AM'- Kim Possible *'9:30AM'- Kim Possible *'10:00AM'- Disney Channel Original Movie *'11:30AM'- The Proud Family *'12:00PM'- Cory In The House *'12:30PM'- That’s So Raven *'1:00PM'- Austin & Ally *'1:30PM'- JESSIE *'2:00PM'- Shake It Up *'2:30PM'- Wizards of Waverly Place *'3:00PM'- Even Stevens *'3:30PM'- Lizzie McGuire *'4:00PM'- Good Luck Charlie *'4:30PM'- A.N.T Farm *'5:00PM'- That’s So Raven *'5:30PM'- That’s So Raven *'6:00PM'- Lizzie McGuire *'6:30PM'- Lizzie McGuire *'7:00PM'- Kim Possible *'7:30PM'- Kim Possible *'8:00PM'- Shake It Up *'8:30PM'- Shake It Up *'9:00PM'- The Proud Family *'9:30PM'- The Proud Family *'10:00PM'- Lilo & Stitch: The Series *'10:30PM'- Lilo & Stitch: The Series *'11:00PM'- Hannah Montana *'11:30PM'- Suite Life of Deck *'12:00AM'- JONAS *'12:30AM'- Pair of Kings *'1:00AM'- Sonny With A Chance *'1:30AM'- Lizzie McGuire *'2:00AM'- Even Stevens *'2:30AM'- Zeke and Luther *'3:00AM'- Phil of The Future *'3:30AM'- Even Stevens *'4:00AM'- Aaron Stone *'4:30AM'- I’m In The Band *'5:00AM'- House of Mouse *'5:30AM'- DuckTales Friday *'6:00AM'- Emperor’s New School *'6:30AM'- American Dragon *'7:00AM'- Phineas and Ferb *'7:30AM'- Phineas and Ferb *'8:00AM'- Lilo and Stitch *'8:30AM'- Dave The Barbarian *'9:00AM'- Kim Possible *'9:30AM'- Kim Possible *'10:00AM'- Disney Channel Original Movie *'11:30AM'- The Proud Family *'12:00PM'- Cory In The House *'12:30PM'- That’s So Raven *'1:00PM'- JESSIE *'1:30PM'- Phil of The Future *'2:00PM'- Shake It Up *'2:30PM'- Wizards of Waverly Place *'3:00PM'- Even Stevens *'3:30PM'- Lizzie McGuire *'4:00PM'- Good Luck Charlie *'4:30PM'- A.N.T Farm *'5:00PM'- Hannah Montana *'5:30PM'- Hannah Montana *'6:00PM'- JONAS *'6:30PM'- JONAS *'7:00PM'- I’m In The Band *'7:30PM'- I’m In The Band *'8:00PM'- A.N.T Farm *'8:30PM'- A.N.T Farm *'9:00PM'- Austin & Ally *'9:30PM'- Austin & Ally *'10:00PM'- Phineas and Ferb *'10:30PM'- Phineas and Ferb *'11:00PM'- Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'11:30PM'- Suite Life of Deck *'12:00AM'- That's So Raven *'12:30AM'- Pair of Kings *'1:00AM'- Sonny With A Chance *'1:30AM'- Lizzie McGuire *'2:00AM'- Even Stevens *'2:30AM'- Zeke and Luther *'3:00AM'- Phil of The Future *'3:30AM'- Even Stevens *'4:00AM'- Aaron Stone *'4:30AM'- I’m In The Band *'5:00AM'- House of Mouse *'5:30AM'- DuckTales Saturday - Sunday *'6:00AM'- Emperor’s New School *'6:30AM'- American Dragon *'7:00AM'- Phineas and Ferb *'7:30AM'- Phineas and Ferb *'8:00AM'- Lilo and Stitch *'8:30AM'- Dave The Barbarian *'9:00AM'- Kim Possible *'9:30AM'- Kim Possible *'10:00AM'- Disney Channel Original Movie *'11:30AM'- The Proud Family *'12:00PM'- Cory In The House *'12:30PM'- That’s So Raven *'1:00PM'- JONAS *'1:30PM'- Hannah Montana *'2:00PM'- The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *'2:30PM'- The Suite Life on Deck *'3:00PM'- Even Stevens *'3:30PM'- Lizzie McGuire *'4:00PM'- Wizards of Waverly Place *'4:30PM'- A.N.T Farm *'5:00PM'- JESSIE *'5:30PM'- Austin and Ally *'6:00PM'- Good Luck Charlie *'6:30PM'- Phil of The Future *'7:00PM'- Shake It Up *'7:30PM'- Sonny With A Chance *'8:00PM'- Good Luck Charlie *'8:30PM'- JESSIE *'9:00PM'- Lizzie McGuire *'9:30PM'- Hannah Montana *'10:00PM'- Wizards of Waverly Place *'10:30PM'- Pair of Kings *'11:00PM'- The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *'11:30PM'- Hannah Montana *'12:00AM'- That's So Raven *'12:30AM'- Cory in the House *'1:00AM'- Sonny With A Chance *'1:30AM'- Austin and Ally *'2:00AM'- JONAS *'2:30AM'- Zeke and Luther *'3:00AM'- Phil of The Future *'3:30AM'- Even Stevens *'4:00AM'- Aaron Stone *'4:30AM'- I’m In The Band *'5:00AM'- House of Mouse *'5:30AM'- DuckTales Category:Disney Channel Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel shows Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Disney XD Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:2019